Playboy
by kireira
Summary: Playboy!Tezuka x every!Seigaku!regular. Please heed the warning...


Please read this warning first. ^_^

This is OOC!Playboy!Tezuka x every-Seigaku-regular, with hints on other (mainstream) pairings. (Semi) crack. Rated R for yaoi implications.

If you don't like yaoi or the idea of Tezuka being a pants-chaser(?), please don't read. I wrote this for my own amusement, and am quite nervous about making fun of Tezuka (which I don't mean to, really) but since I've written it, I thought I might as well post it and see if somebody else like it. =P

* * *

**Playboy**

* * *

"T-Tezuka... this is... we shouldn't..."

"The room is locked."

"Oh. That takes care of one problem... but still..."

"..."

"Ah! Tezuka--!"

"Relax, Ooishi."

"You know, if you're overstressed you can always talk to me! I mean, this is not the way to..."

"You've never done this before?"

"Huh? No, but that's not the reason I--"

"Then you wouldn't know how to do it with Kikumaru."

"Wha...?"

"It would really hurt if not done properly, you know."

"..."

"..."

"...You've checked the windows too?"

* * *

"Hmmmm..."

"..."

"Wait... it's getting a bit uncomfortable..."

"...You complain too much."

"Ah, but we would want this to be a sweet memory, wouldn't we?"

"..."

"There, it's fixed. Let's continue."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Tezuka?"

"Hmr."

"Can we take turns?"

"...Ask again when I'm done."

"Ow. Stingy."

"..."

"And Tezuka?"

"......What is it now?"

"No hickeys please? I don't want Yuuta to get mad again."

* * *

"Nyaaa... what are you doing, Buchou?"

"...Not so loud, Kikumaru."

"But... but..."

"..."

"Nyaa... Ooishiiiiii! Buchou's acting weird!"

"Ki--"

Bam.

"...Damn, I thought I locked the door."

* * *

"Buchou."

"Yes."

"What are we doing?"

"Team-bonding."

"But there are only the two of us here."

"A captain needs to know each member personally."

"Oh, like what Ooishi-senpai did?"

"......Ooishi did?"

"He asked me if I had any problems I could discuss with him. (Of course I had none.)"

"Oh. ...Well, sort of like that."

"I see."

"..."

"But I have no problems to tell you about, either."

"No, this is not about your problems..."

"Then...?"

"..."

"?"

"...Echizen, you'll turn 13 next month."

"Yes."

"Hm... thirteen..."

"...This is not about my personal life, right?"

"No... no, it's not."

"..."

"..."

"...Can I go home now?"

"...Sure."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Hsss! What--"

"..."

"Hss?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Huh?"

"..."

"B-buchou! Wh-- hgghh..."

"..."

"S-s-stop! It feels weird!"

"You'll get used to it in a while."

"But I don't want to-- no offense, Senpai, but..."

"...Momo, if Kaidou can take it like a man, so can you."

"...Kaidou?"

"Yes."

"Kaidou has...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Why did he get his turn before me??"

* * *

"Te... Tezuka... um, just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Did Fuji say something to you?"

"About what?"

"Uh, I mean... are you doing this because he... gave you some ideas?"

"This has nothing to do with him, but why do you ask?'

"Oh! Nothing then..."

"Kawamura... what is Fuji up to?"

"Nothing, really... Just that... well... this isn't like you... but it's just like Fujiko-chan to..."

"......You mean, he's been doing this with you."

"Ah, no! We haven't got to that!"

"..."

"...Uh, I mean, we _talked_ about it once... but... eh..."

"..."

"Tezuka?"

"..."

"Um, I'd better leave now..."

"Kawamura."

"Huh? -- WOOOH! COME ON, BABY!"

"......On second thought, maybe not."

"BURN-- eh? Oh, I'm leaving now..."

* * *

"...Interesting..."

"Don't start, Inui."

"But Tezuka, the probability of this happening has been practically zero. I want to know what causes-- mmhh...."

"..."

"...mhh... How much stress have you been under lately?"

"..."

"Ranked from 0 to 100, 83 being your latest record?"

"..."

"Ah! My notebook!"

"It's in the way."

"Hhh. I guess I'll have to memorize them then."

"..."

"Is it some medication you're taking? You have to let me know, so I can analyze it and try it on--"

"...I'll advice you to stick to the juices."

"Oh, no, not for the team. Well, someone on the team, but... yeah. So which is it?"

"..."

"Tezuka? You're leaving?"


End file.
